Rules for Original Character Profiles
Insert the "OC Template" infobox and fill out the formation you want to be displayed. Summary Fairly self-explanatory. This part of the profile will usually be the most important one, as it usually compresses the characters into digestible bytes for casual consumption, therefore extra care must be taken to make this particular section clear, concise and cohesive. However, should the summary be extended out further than necessary with extra details about the characters in question, it will become a full-blown backstory for said character, along with a generalization of them. If said thing were to happen, it is advised that you instead label this section Backstory. Personality Giving a character a distinct and memorable personality is an important part of making them...well, a character, something that should obviously place this section in a very high regard. Extra care should be taken with this section to ensure that a character does not fall into either a "Mary Sue/Gary Stu" hyper-unrealistically likable and skilled personality type or a "Anti-Sue" hyper-unrealistically unlikable and useless personality type (unless either or both are exploited for comedic purposes). In addition, there is an online Litmus test that can give you an exact idea of how much your character is a Mary Sue/Gary Stu archetype. Simply check the boxes in accordance with your character/s personality traits and abilities and in the end, you will have your results on whether or not your character is too "perfect" or not. Personal Statistics While this could be considered a requirement, it may inhibit certain kinds of profiles, so it is optional, though still highly recommended. Furthermore, any singular statistic can be removed or added depending on if they fit the profile or not in the creator's eyes. Alignment: The system of morality that defines a character. In-depth looks on the specific types of basic character alignments can be found elsewhere, such TV Tropes. Name: The characters's true name, and/or common nicknames/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction the character comes from. Typically should link to a Verse page (if a Verse page does not exist, simply put the name without a link here). Gender: Male, female, genderless, other, etc. Age: Character's age Classification: Character's race, species, class, occupations, etc. Weight: Preferably in kilograms and pounds Height: Preferably in meters/centimeters and feet/inches Likes: Self-explanatory Dislikes: Self-explanatory Hobbies: What your character normally likes to do Marital Status: Whether your character is single, married, divorced, widowed, etc. Status: Whether your characters is alive, dead/deceased, missing, etc. Affiliation: People, organizations, etc. which your characters is affiliated with Previous Affiliation: People, organizations, etc. which your character has been previously affiliated with Powers and Stats Explaining your character's combat statistics is a crucial part of any profile. All the stats below should be filled out. Also, it is extremely important for the character's statistics to be properly justified and explained, in a digestible manner, so that both old and new users can quickly understand why a certain characters is as strong as they are. This even goes for nonsensical characters, such as memes. Tiering System: The characters tier, in Bold Powers and abilities: A list of the powers the character has (Please add links to the pages of said powers, should they exist and if it is possible, thank you) Category:Guide